trista_suarez_sped531_culminating_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Part II: Individualized Education Program (IEP) and Collaboration
Development of IEP: * Statement of the child's present level of academic achievement and functional performance * Statement of measurable annual goals, including benchmarks, or short-term objectives when applicable * Statement of the special education and related services and supplementary aids and services to be provided to the child * Statement of the program modifications or supports for school personnel that will be provided to the child * Explanation of the extent, if any, to which the child will not participate with non-disabled children in the regular class * Statement of any individual modifications in the administration of statewide or districtwide assessments of student achievement * Projected date for the beginning of the services and modifications * Anticipated frequency, location, and duration of those services and modifications * Statement of how the child’s progress toward the annual goals will be measured * Statement of how the child’s parents will be regularly informed of their child’s progress toward the annual goals IEP's can facilitate contact between parents and teachers so that there is support from home and school. IEP Team: * Parents of student * Special Education Teacher * One or more general education teachers * Local Education Agency Representative * A person who can interpret the evaluation results * The student when apppropriate * Other knowledgeable persons that the parents or school may invite Types of Assessment and Testing: # Cognitive: Wechsler Intelligence Scale (WISC-III) * Measures: A student’s ability. * Who conducts: School psychologist. * Data: It usually looks at three intelligence quotient (IQ) scores: verbal IQ, performance IQ, and full-scale IQ. The subtests within these areas often provide good information about a student’s strengths as well as his or her challenges. It also is often used to determine the amount of time a student may be in the general-education classroom or even school. 2. Academic achievement: Woodcock-Johnson Psychoeducational Battery * Measures: Individual educational achievement. * Who conducts: Usually special-education teacher. * Data: Test includes mandatory sections and optional subtests. The scores are then combined into composite scores. The identified areas help the IEP team look at specific areas of need, which then help create meaningful IEP goals. 3. Behavior: Behavior Assessment System for Children (BASC) or Vineland Adaptive Behavior Scale * Measures: Behavior and mental health, including how the student sees him- or herself as well as how parents and school staff see the student. * Who conducts: Parents, classroom teacher, special-education teacher, and sometimes the student. This test requires multiple people filling out a questionnaire to look for patterns and concerns. * Data: These evaluations do not offer a diagnoses but instead look at life skills, social skills, social concerns, and attention. It may help identify mental-health concerns and/or behavioral issues. 4. Functionality: School Function Assessment (SFA) * Measures: Student’s functionality in all areas of the school environment * Who conducts: Occupational therapist (OT) * Data: This test evaluates three areas: participation, task support, and activity performance. It is usually used for students in kindergarten through grade 6. It addresses not only classroom access but also playground, lunch, physical education, and other school areas. 5. Speech: Clinical Evaluation of Language Fundamentals, Third Edition (CELF-3) * Measures: Tests verbal and written language, which may also include articulation, semantics, and pragmatic aspects of speech and language in both expressive and receptive communication. * Who conducts: Speech and language therapist (SLP) * Data: This test can direct the IEP team to develop goals and also accommodations such as books on tape or written (not verbal) instructions as well as for direct therapy with the SLP for both expressive and receptive language. Recommendations for Families to Help with IEP Process: * Parents participation is important throughout the IEP process * Help the team assess your child's skills * Coming up with educational goals * keeping an eye on your child's services and support * Parents are advocates for their children Developing Appropriate Goals and Objectives for IEP: * It must be measurable. * It must tell what the student can reasonably accomplish in a year. * It must relate to helping the student be successful in the general education curriculum or address other educational needs resulting from the disability. * It must be accompanied by benchmarks or short-term objectives. (Gibb & Dyches, 2014) * SMART guidelines: specific, measurable, attainable, relevant, time limited * Statements should use precise behavioral terms that denote action and can be operationally defined * Positive Goals * Goals should be student oriented * Goals must be relevant to the individual student's current and future needs across a range of academic, personal/social, and daily living domains How Goals and Objectives Affect the Curricular Design: Models for Co-Teaching and Inclusion Classrooms: ONE TEACH, ONE SUPPORT With this model one teacher has the primary responsibility for planning and teaching, while the other teacher moves around the classroom helping individuals and observing particular behaviors. For example, one teacher could present the lesson while the other walks around or one teacher presents the lesson while the other distributes materials. Pros: • Students receive individual help in a timely manner • It’s easier to keep students on task because of the proximity of the teacher .• It saves time when distributing materials. • As a process observer, the supporting teacher can observe behavior not seen by the teacher directing the lesson. • The supporting teacher can walk around and still continue to observe the other teacher model good teaching practices. Cons: • Through the eyes of the students, one teacher has more control than the other. • Students often relate to one person as the teacher and the other as a teacher’s aide. • Having a teacher walk around during the lesson may be distracting to some students. • Students begin to expect immediate one-on-one assistance PARALLEL TEACHING: The teacher and student teacher plan jointly but split the classroom in half to teach the same information at the same time. For example, both teachers could be explaining the same math problem-solving lesson in two different parts of the room. If the room had two computers, each teacher could use a computer to model the use of the Internet or a new piece of software to half of the class. Each half of the class could be involved in a literature study group during a novel study. Pros: Preplanning provides better teaching. • It allows teachers to work with smaller groups. • Each teacher has the comfort level of working separately to teach the same lesson. • Splitting the class allows students to be separated who need to be. Cons: Both teachers need to be competent in the content so the students will learn equally. • The pace of the lesson must be the same so they finish at the same time. • There must be enough flexible space in the classroom to accommodate two groups. • The noise level must be controlled. ALTERNATIVE TEACHING One teacher manages the class while the other teacher works with a small group inside or outside the classroom. Pros: * working with small groups or individuals helps meet the needs of the student * both teachers can be in the classroom so that one teacher can informally observe the other teacher modeling good teaching Cons: * Students in small group could become labeled * the students could view the teacher working with the large group the teacher in control * noise level must be controlled * adequate space STATION TEACHING Both teachers divide the instructional content, and each takes responsibility for planning and teaching part of it. Pros: * each teacher has a responsibility * students can work in small groups * teachers can cover more material in a shorter period of time * fewer discipline problems * makes it possible to separate students who need to work away from each other * maximizes the use of volunteers or extra adults in the room Cons: * requires a lot of pre-planning * all materials must be organized in advance * noise level will be at a maximum * stations must be paced so teaching ends at the same time * one or more groups must work independently of the teacher TEAM TEACHING Both teachers are responsible for planning and share the instruction of all students Pros: * Each teacher has an active role * Students view both teachers as equals * Both teachers are actively involved in classroom organization and management Cons: * Pre-planning takes a lot of time * teachers roles need to be clearly defined for shared responsibility